Frozen Fire-Chapter 2
Frozen Fire-Chapter 2 "Archie!" My sister nina exclaimed as she hugged me. I tensed. I havent been called that in a long time and it brought alot of bad memories. My sister felt me tensing. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. Now where's the most beautiful women in the world?" I said, while walking into the apartment. "You and your humour never seem to surprise me Archie." A voice came from the hallway. "Hi grandma." I hugged my grandmother. My grandmother was a short and slightly obese person. Her skin was was not exactly pale neither was it tanned, it was somewhere in between. Her eyes were a lovely shade of blue and her hair was tied up in a bun and covered with a handkerchief. "You've grown so big! How long have you been gone? 5 years?" My grandmother said cheerfully. I've always seen my grandmother as a role model. She has cancer, nearly deaf and diabetes had claimed her right leg, but she never complained or became "emo". She lived life with a smile on her face and spring in her step. "Yeah. I'm sry for not visiting more." "Don't be foolish, your always busy with this god business. Now tell me about all your adventures." "About that..." ---- "So your not Achilles Scotts." My sister said. "Yeah, I'm your other brother." "That is really confusing. But I do remember you, I remember the time we played blocks together. Then one day you just disappeared, mom said that you were attacked and died." I looked at my grandmother, all three of us sat at the dining table, she kept silent the entire time. "You knew about this didn't you, Grandmother?" "I had my suspicious, yes. Two things made me suspicious. One was your skin colour, Achilles had pale skin. I dismissed it as you spending too much time in the sun. Second was your age, Achilles was 4 years younger than you were, I dismissed it was some kind of magic those gods can do to make you age faster." My grandmother said confirming my suspicions. "Two demigods, from different godly parent in the same household. Must have attracted alot of monsters." I said. "It did, but it was nothing your father and grandfather couldn't handle." My Grandmother said with a sense of pride in her voice. "Wait, what?" I asked puzzled. "You don't know do you?" My grandmother sighed. "I'll explain then, do you know the a name Hippolyta?" "Daughter of Ares, Queen of the Amazons, Killed by Heracles during his ninth labour. Yeah I know her." "Well the Fauns family are her decendents." "Serious?" "Serious. Anyway the ichor in our blood has become so diluted by mortal blood that the only gifts our family has now is the ability to see through mist. But in some cases like your grandfather and father, they inherited her natural ability of mastery of most weapons. Combined with the new blood received from Nyx, you are most probably one of the most powerful demigod in history." My grandmother finished. I thought of that for a second, the most powerful demigod in history? That can't be true can it? I wasn't that powerful. "Grandmother, tell me about grandfather." "As you should know, you were named after him. You were his pride and joy. He loved you unconditionally. You also inheritated his selflessness. He would have been proud to see you all grown up." Tear came from her left eye. I thought about this, a family I didn't remember, not everything, the gods took that away from me. But I knew better than to take revenge, the past is past, and the future is coming. Just keep moving forward. That's what my grandmother always said. My grandmother looked at me straight in the eye. "There is something all the males of the family have something in common, those same brown, cold and focused eyes. Try as I might I can never see any emotion in those eyes. Only an empty black void." I stayed silent, I was thinking what I was going to do in the future. "Christopher, how long are you staying?" My sister Nina asked. "A while. Maybe a few days." "Well I hope you can stay longer, because.....I'm getting married Chris." Nina Revealed to me. Frozen Fire Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Frozen_Fire-Chapter_3|Next Chapter---->]] Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 15:18, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page